


Long and Happy Lives

by avenginghunters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avenginghunters/pseuds/avenginghunters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel take the plunge in a small church in Montana</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long and Happy Lives

He'd never imagined he would get this. Church wedding, ring bearer and flower girl (Sam's two kids, 2 and 3 years old.), his family (what was left of it), his friends (the ones who weren't dead), and the love of his life.

He felt alive. Not the same alive that he felt after a successful hunt, and not the alive he used to feel after getting laid. This was a new feeling entirely. He felt safe. He felt like he had a future and a purpose beyond killing and pain and drinking his liver away. He had Cas. Not that he hadn't had Cas since the angel had raised his ass from the grave, but he had him in a different way. In an "I want to spend the rest of my life with you" way. He had a man he loved with all of his heart instead of an angel who popped in and out of his life without goodbyes, only a flapping of wings and a sinking feeling that that might be the last time he saw him. He had a man to start every morning with and end every night. To cook for and help decorate a house with and a man he might raise a kid with. He had a lot, and it only seemed right to make it official. That's why they were there. To wed and to honeymoon in a cabin in Montana and not have to think about monsters and ghouls and Castiel's less than friendly siblings.

Dean gasped as Castiel entered the tiny church. He had on a tux and damn if his permanent bedhead wasn't the best thing, and his eyes, his lips… Dean blinked back a tear as Cas approached. What the hell was he doing crying? Damn, settling down a bit had turned him into a softie.

Garth, dressed in a ridiculous cowboy hat and fringed jacket, was officiating (was there anything that bastard couldn't do?). Bobby had tried to discourage the jacket, but the skinny hunter claimed it was some weird ass good luck ritual somewhere in the Deep South, so they let it slide.

Castiel looked perfectly at ease at the altar, his blue eyes never leaving Dean's. The same eyes that had seen his tortured soul now looked upon him with wonder that Dean thought was reserved only for God's most beautiful creations. He had no idea why Castiel looked at him that way. He was still a broken, fucked up, dangerous man, but Castiel's gaze made him feel like more. Made him feel a little bit of the grime lift from his soul.

They said their vows softly, almost ignoring the small crowd of people beaming in the audience. It was their moment. A declaration of love that literally began in hell. A verbal display of feelings once buried beneath an apocalypse, a near world takeover, and purgatory.

The vows ended, they put the rings on and they kissed, and just as Dean's mouth left Castiel's, he heard it. A faint I love you. He kissed Castiel again, only stopping when they heard Garth's unmistakable voice. "I give you Castiel and Dean Winchester. May you live long and happy lives together."

And that is exactly what they did.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before season 9 aired and never posted it on A03! It's one of my favorite works of mine.


End file.
